Mutação Primeira Parte
by Eliziane
Summary: Scully precisa correr contra o tempo para salvar a vida de Mulder antes que ele seja alvo das experiências de alguém cruel e vingativo.


**Disclaimer:** Os pesonagens desta fic pertencem a CC – 1013 – FOX. 

**Resumo: **Scully precisa correr contra o tempo para salvar a vida de Mulder antes que ele seja alvo das experiências de alguém cruel e vingativo.

**Título:** Mutação

**Arlington, apartamento 42 Washington DC, 19:25 pm**

O assovio vinha da pequena cozinha onde Fox Mulder acabava de preparar duas bebidas geladas. À vontade, ele ergueu os copos equilibrados dentro da bandeja junto aos petiscos e chegou na sala com um ar vitorioso.

-Ahá...! E que tal isto?

Scully dormitava deitada de bruços na cama improvisada com lençóis e travesseiros que ele arranjara.

-Uh... Mulder! Está frio!

Ele sorria como um moleque enquanto se inclinava sobre ela com o copo deslizando pelas suas costas nuas até chegar no ombro esquerdo onde lambeu delicadamente.

-Há um minuto atrás estava toda suada. – provocou com a voz rouca no seu ouvido.

-Agora estou com frio. Você não quer vir me aquecer de novo?

Ele não resistia ao olhar azul tão sensual naquele momento. Estava mesmo chovendo, os dois de folga sem tanta coisa para fazer...

-E desperdiçar nossas cervejas e os salgadinhos? – replicou focinhando a curva do seu pescoço por trás.

-Preferiria um vinho ou conhaque aquecido... E quem sabe, _fondue_ de queijo... Hmm, estou com fome...! – ela gemeu manhosa.

-Quer que eu alimente você mais um pouquinho, quer?

-Não sei... Talvez só um pouquinho...

-Chegue pra lá...

Lhe dando espaço, ela permitiu que os braços dele a envolvessem. Sentiu um prazer infinito com o contato da sua boca carnuda desbravando-lhe as curvas esguias do corpo magro. Mulder era um amante sem igual. Incansável, terno, profundo. O seu toque tinha o poder de deixá-la lânguida, mesmo porque era uma mulher completamente dominada pela paixão.

Scully se torceu toda sob carícias tortuosas, mas ofegou deixando escapar um gemido quando ele alisou seu traseiro redondo e ergueu sugestivamente suas ancas fazendo-a assumir uma posição que o agradou.

-Mulder...

-Shiii!

Com o coração aos saltos, Scully apoiou os cotovelos no travesseiro olhando para ele de lado com o cabelo em desalinho, os lábios entreabertos.

-Oh! – gemeu no instante em que ele a invadiu com a língua devassa entre suas dobras úmidas. Não soube precisar por quanto tempo ele a explorou sem a menor inibição.

Mulder a tinha sempre onde queria. Ela era sua, poderia fazer o que quisesse para lhe dar prazer.

-Confia em mim, Dana?

A pergunta foi um sussurro no seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo ele já a envolvia com o braço direito por baixo da barriga.

-Sim! – respondeu sem o menor hesitar.

Mulder pegou um punhado do seu cabelo nos dedos e a puxou para mais perto. Mordiscou seu ombro, chupou a pele da sua homoplata e então deslizou as mãos grandes de volta por suas curvas até o traseiro macio.

Scully ouviu o som característico de borracha. Arqueou o lábio soltando outro gemido erótico e se preparou para o que presumia ser um avanço na relação ainda incerta dos dois.

-Não quero machucar você... – ele murmurou segurando-a pela cintura.

-Eu quero continuar.

-Dana!

-Eu o amo, Mulder.

Enternecido, ele refletiu que satisfazê-la era sua prioridade. Por isso, deu o melhor de si para que fosse inesquecível e agradável.

Scully perdeu o medo no instante em que ele a invadiu cuidadosamente. Confiava em Mulder de olhos fechados para qualquer coisa, só não esperava que ele pudesse se superar na tentativa de experimentar com ela outras formas de amar.

Foi o som estridente do telefone tocando quem os trouxe de volta à realidade. Ofegantes, ainda experimentavam uma espécie de letargia por estarem moldados um no outro tão intimamente.

Indiferente ao chamado, Mulder só queria encher o corpo de Scully de beijos, embriagado com o cheiro de sua pela acetinada.

-Não vai atender? – ela balbuciou deixando-se cair de volta aos travesseiro porque já não suportava mais se sustentar nos braços trêmulos.

-Não...!

-Uhum, Mulder... Se for importante?

-Mais do que você?

Ela se rendeu brevemente à tortuosa seção de beijos que ele lhe deu nas costas, nos ombros e na face ainda bastante perturbado com tudo o que haviam feito juntos.

Fez-se um silêncio reconfortante. Scully aceitou o calor do corpo do amado esmagando o seu, mas gemeu inquieta quando o telefone voltou a tocar.

-Maldito telefone...!

-Preciso mesmo ir ao banheiro. – ela fez um impulso e Mulder lhe deu espaço caindo de costas no outro travesseiro.

Rapidamente Scully apanhou a camisa dele e se cobriu olhando de soslaio quando Mulder se preparou para retirar o preservativo.

Ela não ficou para ver. De alguma forma se sentiu embaraçada com aquilo. Talvez ainda não estivesse preparada para tanta intimidade. Há tempos não tinha um parceiro. Nem sabia mais como conduzir uma relação.

Teve receio de que suas fraquezas atrapalhassem o lado profissional de ambos. Para ele tudo parecia natural, mas Scully não conseguia aceitar a simplicidade de uma vida à dois depois de tudo o que vinha acontecendo.

Embora Mulder tivesse falado abertamente sobre seus temores, ela refletia que deveriam parar. Tentara inúmeras vezes se distanciar dele, evitar aquele amor. Tudo em vão. Scully simplesmente ignorava o resto do mundo quando estava com ele, e isso a assustava porque Mulder era tudo o que lhe restava de bom.

-Scully?

Sob a ducha morna, ela ouviu a voz dele chamar daquela maneira peculiar. Era sinal de que alguma coisa grave estava acontecendo.

A porta do box abriu. O vapor subiu em aspiral e depois o rosto dela apareceu pela fresta.

-Um minuto!...

-Não quer me deixar entrar?

-Já acabei, Mulder. Espera um pouco.

Do lado de fora, ele meneou a cabeça. Pegou uma toalha para cobrir a nudez e foi para o espelho observar a barba que já brotava no rosto bonito.

Ela saiu enroscada na outra toalha. O cabelo preso acima da cabeça estava um pouco úmido pelo vapor e gotúculas de água escorriam pelo pescoço gracioso.

-Está bem, Scully?

As faces dela estavam rubras, os lábios entreabertos e trêmulos. Mulder se voltou e a segurou pelos ombros.

-Machuquei você?

Ela meneou a cabeça veemente.

-Olha... Já falamos sobre isso. Não devia ficar com essa ruga toda vez que acabamos de fazer amor. Vai acontecer centenas de outras vezes e todas essas centenas de vezes, será maravilhoso. Como foi agora.

-Mulder...

-Quer ouvir uma coisa verdadeira?

Os olhos dela fitaram-no, percorrendo seu rosto ansiosamente, marejados de emoção.

-O que...?

-Eu amo você!

Mulder falou aquilo com a voz vinda do coração. Foi a frase mais linda que ela já ouviu ele dizer. E antes que desabasse em lágrimas, já estava nas pontas dos pés sendo beijada nos lábios avidamente.

O modo como retribuiu só o deixou convencido dos seus sentimentos. Cedo ou tarde conseguiria fazê-la ceder. Já conseguira um grande progresso, bastava um pouco mais de paciência. Só assim, a culpa, os temores e incertezas ficariam no passado.

Suavemente a mão dele alisou sua face e o polegar afastou uma lágrima dos seus cílios úmidos. Scully soluçou escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e o abraçou por um longo momento.

-Quer ir pra cama?

A pergunta marota a fez rir e olhar para cima de novo.

-É que o Skinner me chamou. Não devo demorar muito, e como está chovendo, pensei que você ficaria bem se me esperasse na cama.

Diante da hesitação dela, ele completou:

-Prometo trazer uma boa garrafa de vinho e um _fondue_ pré-aquecido...

-Ele adiantou o que era?

-Não. Só disse para encontrá-lo urgente.

-Que estranho.

Tendo de concordar com ela, Mulder arqueou o lábio e a pegou no colo sem nenhuma dificuldade.

-Tenho certeza de que não é nada que vá tirar seu sono nem me fazer ficar longe de você. – assegurou acertando o caminho do quarto olhando-a daquele jeito moleque.

-Mulder, não era urgente?

-Podia não ser...

**Prédio do FBI**

**12 horas depois**

A secretária do Diretor-assistente Skinner se espantou quando a porta abriu de sopetão e a agente Scully irrompeu sala adentro sem se anunciar.

-Mas... Espere...!

-Ele está?

-Sim, mas...

Sem esperar resposta, Scully girou a maçaneta e entrou como um tufão.

-Agente Scully...!

Skinner falava ao telefone. Não se abalou com a expressão de Scully e a secretária replicou temerosa:

-Ela entrou sem avisar e veio direto...

-Tudo bem. Deixe-nos a sós.

Torcendo um olhar revoltado para Scully, a secretária girou nos calcanhares e saiu da sala.

-Onde ele está?

-Agente Scully...

-Para onde você o mandou?

Sem entender do que se tratava, Skinner ficou de pé porque detestava ser interpelado daquela maneira altiva por um subordinado. Menos ainda por uma mulher.

-Acalme-se. Não tem o direito de entrar aqui dessa maneira e me acusar de algo que eu não tenho idéia do que é.

-Não minta pra mim! Você mandou Mulder para alguma missão secreta de novo? Onde? – ela insistiu cada vez mais abalada.

-Scully... – arrodeando a mesa ele parou à sua frente – Sinceramente não sei do que está falando. Vi você e o Mulder ontem pouco antes da hora do almoço e esperava que ele estivesse na sua sala porque já passam das sete da manhã.

-Você telefonou para ele ontem à noite...!

-Eu não...! – ele se calou fazendo um gesto incrédulo e tirou os óculos de grau muito supreso. – Disse que alguém ligou para ele passando-se por mim?

-Disse que você ligou para ele.

-Deve haver um engano. Ontem à noite eu não fui para casa mais cedo... Choveu bastante e eu me senti indisposto.

-Então, se não foi você, quem foi?

A expressão de Skinner era grave. Tomando a atitude de qualquer profissional da área, ele apanhou o telefone e fez uma ligação.

Scully aguardava com um ar de desespero. Esperara a noite inteira por Mulder, tentara o seu celular sem o menor sucesso. Com o passar das horas ela começara a se preocupar até que o dia amanhecera e ele não mais voltara.

-Está bem. Obrigado.

Skinner desligou, mas ela já estava saindo.

-Agente Scully, onde pensa que vai?

-Procurar pelo Mulder!

-Espere!

Scully se deteve fazendo um esforço para não virar os olhos e suspirou educadamente.

-Desculpe senhor, mas eu não posso ficar parada esperando. Estamos doze horas atrasados e a vida do Mulder pode estar em perigo.

-Eu sei. Estou tão preocupado com ele quanto você. Tente se acalmar um pouco e me deixe fazer contatos. Logo terei algo para lhe dizer.

A mão de Skinner no seu ombro era reconfortante. Scully apertou os lábios tentando não chorar e assentiu finalmente.

-Vou... Vou esperar lá embaixo.

-Faça isso.

Do outro lado da porta, a secretária olhou atravessado quando ela saiu andando a passos largos e elegantes dentro daquela saia justa que moldava-lhe os quadris.

Scully estava compenetrada demais para perceber a centelha de contrariedade na expressão dela, por isso se limitou a afastar a porta até o canto e deixá-la bater ruidosamente atrás de si.

No elavador não foi diferente. Scully parecia realmente muito transtornada porque as pessoas a olhavam insistentemente desde o momento em que entrou até o instante em que ficou sozinha ao descer no porão do edifício.

A visão da sala de Mulder repleta de lembranças dele só a fez se sentir pior. Apoiada na mesa, Scully abafou um soluço de angústia. A mão trêmula foi de encontro à boca numa tentativa de conter o desespero crescente, então ela apanhou o telefone cecular dentro do bolso e discou para a única pessoa em quem confiava e que poderia ajudá-la.

Skinner trazia informações valiosas ao descer para o porão quase uma hora depois. Encontrou Scully conversando com Frohike sobre os últimos passos de Mulder no dia anterior. O Pistoleiro tentava esclarecer o mistério do seu desaparecimento, já que não suportava a idéia de que algo grave pudesse ter lhe acontecido.

-Consegui alguma coisa.

Scully imediatamente aprumou o corpo, uma vez que estava reclinada sobre o ombro do colega que fuçava agilmente no computador do FBI.

-O que ele faz aqui?

-Frohike conseguiu descobrir que Mulder não veio encontar o senhor noite passada. – ela explicou. – Houve uma chamada telefônica para a casa dele, mas não veio do Bureau.

-Agente Scully, eu consegui esta mesma informação pelos meus canais. – Skinner retrucou contrariado.

Ela apertou os lábios trocando um olhar com o baixinho calvo de óculos.

-Desculpe, senhor...

-Esqueça. Isso quer dizer então que minhas fontes são tão seguras quanto as suas. – ele colocou o papel na sua mão com o endereço de onde viera a chamada e onde Mulder fora visto a última vez na noite anterior.

Scully observou a preciosa informação que batia exatamente com as mesmas informações de Frohike.

-Vou até lá agora mesmo!

-Agente Scully...

-Senhor?

-Eu vou com você.

Frohike se ergueu depois de sair dos sistemas em que estava bisbilhotando.

-E você... Veja se sai daqui discretamente. – completou ríspido.

-Nós falamos depois. Obrigada Frohike.

-Me mantenha informado...

Scully concordou seguindo o Diretor-assistente para o elevador tremendo de expectativa.

**Glover Archbold Park**

**Bellevue, 38th ST**

-O endereço é este.

Da janela do carro em que viajava com Skinner, Scully observou um parque público repleto de arbustos e grama macia. Pessoas caminhavam por ali sossegadas, já que o lugar favorecia muito ao relaxamento.

-Não pode ser. – ela replicou destravando a porta para olhar melhor.

Skinner desceu logo atrás dela e a segurou pelo braço.

-Escute aqui, agente Scully... – começou em tom ríspido, mas se conteve e amenizou o toque percebendo que ela não estava no seu normal – Dana, é melhor que não toque nesse assunto com seus amigos. Não sabemos com o quem estamos lidando. Deixe que eu solicite um grupo de peritos para averiguar o local. Deve haver alguma pista do paradeiro dele ou qualquer coisa que possa confirmar que esteve aqui.

-Centenas de pessoas já devem ter passado por aqui, você não entende? Se haviam pistas, elas sumiram assim como o Mulder!

-Vou me arriscar. Mandarei isolarem a área para termos certeza de que nenhuma evidência seja contaminada. Há um orelhão a poucos metros e também um banco de madeira. Se o Mulder veio atraído para este lugar, certamente encontraremos alguma coisa concreta.

-Não vou ficar aqui esperando.

-E onde pensa que vai?

-Não sei... Até Greenwich falar com a mãe dele... Tentei o telefone, mas ela não atende.

-Não acha que ela teria ligado para nós se fosse um assunto de família?

Scully titubeou incerta. Fez um beicinho meio que infantil e olhou de lado como que sem poder acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

-Sabemos que o Mulder não é nada bobo. Deve ter deixado alguma mensagem para nós, se é que não sumiu por vontade própria.

-Ele jamais faria isso comigo! – reagiu imediatamente voltando os olhos marejados para ele e em seguida se arrependeu do que disse por parecer pessoal demais.

Skinner demonstrou ter entendido a mensagem oculta porque inflou o peito colocando a mão direita dentro do bolso para pegar o telefone celular.

-Sim, é o Diretor-assistente Skinner falando. Preciso de uma equipe forense na 38th St com Glover Archbold Park. É urgente.

Enquanto esperava, Sully percebeu dentro da grama aos seus pés pequenos pedaços de cascas de sementes. Skinner repetiu seu gesto, mas apenas ela se inclinou e apanhou um punhado das cascas na mão protegida pela luva de couro negra.

-É disso que estava falando? – replicou exibindo as cascas de sementes de girassol.

-Oh meu Deus!

-Senhor, tenho certeza de que o agente Mulder não deixou esta evidência por acaso. Também não acredito que ele tenha desejado desaparecer.

Skinner engoliu em seco evidentemente compenetrado. Lançou mão do celular outra vez e desta, para pedir, às pressas, uma equipe de buscas com experiência em sequestro de pessoas.

**Residência de Teena Mulder**

**Greenwich, Connecticut**

O cheiro do café parecia muito bom. Scully se empretigou na poltrona ao ver a Sra. Mulder aparecer trazendo a bandeja com duas xícaras fumegantes e apoiá-la na mesinha de centro.

-Ainda custo a acreditar em tudo o que você me contou. – ela falou assim que sentou para servir a bebida quente.

-Preferi vir pessoalmente porque...

-Eu entendo. Aprecio sua dedicação comigo, mas preciso confessar que já não tenho tanta preocupação com Fox como antigamente. Ás vezes ele passa semanas sem telefonar...

-Sra. Mulder, eu... Eu sinto muito... – Scully aceitou a xícara e baixou a cabeça um tanto confusa.

-Você sim, se preocupa demais com ele.

As faces angelicais de Scully enrubesceram diante da afirmação e ela quase queimou os lábios na tentativa tola de beber o café muito quente para tentar disfarçar o embaraço.

-Nós somos... Somos muito amigos, então...

-Você é a única mulher com quem Fox se relaciona. Desde que aconteceu aquilo com Samantha, ele se fechou para a vida. Tudo só passou a fazer sentido a partir do momento em que encontrou alguém como você, que participa das buscas dele e acredita no que ele acredita. Acho que isso é importante para ele. – ela fez uma pausa e bebeu seu café naturalmente enquanto Scully ainda soprava dentro da xícara. – Encontrá-lo é seu objetivo, não é?

-Er... Sim!...

-Sei que vai achá-lo. Ele quer ser encontrado. Confia em você para isso, e se corre riscos por algo que ainda não sabemos o que é... – sorriu graciosamente com os olhos presos no vazio – Ah, este é meu Fox. Tão diferente do pai...

-Sra. Mulder, eu tenho que ir.

-Ah, sim. Me desculpe tê-la aborrecido.

Scully pousou a xícara fazendo um gesto negativo.

-Claro que não. Ajudou-me bastante. Eu agradeço.

-Já sabe por onde começar as buscas?

-Meu Diretor... o Sr. Skinner está à frente deste caso. Terei notícias o mais breve possível.

Enquanto falava, ela se dirigia para a porta.

Teena a seguiu sem deixar de notar sua silhueta impecável dentro daquele terninho de linho cerrúleo que a deixava tão formal.

-Darei notícias.

-Acredita que ele está bem?

Scully parou para respirar erguendo levemente a mão para tocá-la no cotovelo.

-Meu coração diz que sim.

-O meu diz a mesma coisa.

-Bem... Até breve. Obrigada...

Teena ficou na porta de casa até que a viu entrar no carro e dar a partida. Assim que Scully saiu, ela se voltou e deu de cara com um homem barbudo usando casaco de couro negro e luvas igualmente negras. Ele tinha uma arma apontada para suas costas ao sussurrar:

-Muito bem, Teena. Você agiu muito bem. Assegurou mais um dia de vida para o seu filho.

-Por favor, diga o que quer. – ela implorou levemente trêmula.

-Agora não preciso de mais nada. Você já me deu todas as informações de que preciso, e pelo visto... A ruiva também!

Scully não dirigiu por mais de um quarteirão. As palavras da sra. Mulder ainda sibilavam em sua mente, fazendo-a ter um pressentimento estranho.

De súbito, refletiu que nada do que ela falara fora coerente. Havia algo estranho no seu trejeito, na maneira como se referiu ao ex-marido e a afirmação de que Mulder não se parecia com ele.

Sentindo uma inquietação tremenda, Scully estacionou o carro e desceu com certa urgência para voltar a pé, quase correndo.

Como a casa tinha grandes janelas de vidro, por trás da cortina Scully definiu a silhueta de mais alguém falando bruscamente com Teena. O homem tinha uma arma munida de silenciador.

Imediatamente o instinto falou mais alto e Scully apanhou a arma no coldre atrás das costas. Pulou a pequena cerca do jardim para ficar fora da visão e esgueirou-se sob uma das janelas até a porta da frente.

O pouco que conhecia da casa, dava para saber que eles estavam nos fundos por onde certamente o homem pretendia sair sem ser visto.

-Parado, sou do FBI e você está preso!

Teena se dividiu entre alívio e desespero quando o homem tentou pegá-la de refém, mas Scully foi rápida o suficiente para atirar no ombro dele fazendo com que soltasse a arma ao cair entre a soleira da porta de trás e o gramado.

Com uma rapidez surpreendente, ela foi para cima dele e o pôs de costas apoiando o joelho sobre sua cintura e algemando-o em seguida.

-A senhora está bem?

-Sim...!

Ainda assutada, Teena acompanhou Scully pegar o telefone celular e fornecer os números do seu distintivo para pedir reforços.

-Está tudo bem... Está à salvo agora. – a afirmação de Scully para Teena veio seguida de um afago amigável no seu braço.

-Mas e quanto ao meu filho? Será que também está à salvo?

**Hospital Universitário George Washington**

**14:30 pm**

Três homens fortemente armados montavam guarda diante do quarto do suspeito apanhado por Scully na residência de Teena Mulder.

Skinner conversava com um dos médicos no corredor ao ver a agente chegar com passos rápidos.

-Ele está pronto para falar agora.

-Consegui a ficha dele. Trata-se do Coronel Thomas Winfred Case. Serviu na marinha em mil novecentos e oitenta e quatro, onde se especializou em bioquímica, manipulando material bélico para testes nucleares. Estudou no Bureou de Medicina da Marinha entre noventa e noventa e três. Depois disso não há histórico, além de inúmeras viagens feitas para Vancouver, no Canadá a tipo de pesquisa.

-Eu não entendo... O que este homem queria da mãe do Mulder?

-É o que vamos descobrir. – ela passou na frente dele entrando no quarto do paciente que repousava levemente adormecido.

O médico que os acompanhava cuidou de verificar seus sinais vitais, minunuiu a dose de sedativos e fez um assentimento para que Scully se aproximasse.

-Coronel Case... Está acordado?

-Sim...!

-O meu nome é Dana Scully. O senhor sabe por que está aqui, não sabe?

Ele demorou um pouco, mas deu um sorriso cínico concordando.

-Porque você atira bem...?

-Me fale sobre o agente Mulder.

-Lamento... Não conheço ninguém com este nome...

Skinner trocou um olhar com Scully e ela suspirou ruidosamente começando a se impacientar.

-O que fazia na residência da Sra. Mulder?

-Visitando... – repetiu ainda mais sereno. – Ela é uma velha amiga...

-Sua ou de alguém por trás do senhor?

Um pesado silêncio se fez. Skinner deu um passo adiante e ameaçou incisivo:

-Você está encrencado demais, rapaz. Se falar agora, poderá ter uma considerável redução de pena. Chegamos a um acordo?

-A sra. Mulder está prestando depoimento no prédio do FBI neste momento. – era Scully de novo – De acordo com o que ela disser, voltaremos aqui e arrancamos a verdade de você de um jeito ou de outro.

-Nossa... Que medo!...

-Escute...

-Agente Scully...

Ela sentiu a mão de Skinner no braço e imediatamente parou. Skinner fez um gesto convidando-a para fora, no que Scully obedeceu à contra-gosto.

-Ele não vai falar. Parece confiante demais.

-Se me der um minuto, arranco-lhe a verdade.

-Tenha calma. Desse jeito não vamos a lugar algum. – retrucou severo – Por que não vai até o Bureaou encontrar a Sra. Mulder? Eu fico com ele e tento outra vez.

Ela precebeu que não era uma sugestão. Apertou os dedos nas palmas das mãos até sentir as unhas marcarem e concordou torcendo o canto da boca.

-Sim senhor.

Sob o olhar atento de Skinner, Scully entrou no elevador. Apertou o botão da garagem e enquanto esteve sozinha, sentiu um desespero crescente tomar conta do seu corpo. Chegou ao carro com os olhos rasos de lágrimas e por um momento recostou a cabeça no volante querendo desabafar seus temores.

Havia mentido para Teena. Não sentia vibrações boas sobre Mulder. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele precisava muito dela, só não sabia até quando ele poderia esperar.

O telefone celular tocou dentro do seu bolso fazendo-a dar um pulo de susto.

-Scully falando... – respondeu ainda rouca.

-Muito bem, agente Scully. Você chegou onde eu queria.

-Quem é?

-Quer encontrar o agente Mulder?

-Quem está falando?

-Isto não importa. Você quer vê-lo? Então venha sozinha e não conte para ninguém ou seu amigo morre. Receberá outro telefonema avisando onde.

-Esp...!

A ligação caiu. Scully abriu a porta do carro e olhou em torno, mas a garagem estava calma e serenamente iluminada.

Voltou a se sentar com o coração aos saltos de expectativa. Sua primeira reação foi pedir para rastrear a ligação. Esperou alguns instantes, mas a telefonista do Bureau lhe disse que era impossível.

Muitas coisas se passaram pela sua cabeça. Quis chamar Skinner, depois pensou na voz firme, ameaçadora do homem no outro lado. Pensou em Mulder e no que deveria fazer para tê-lo de volta.

Outra vez o celular tocou. Scully foi tão rápida que quase o deixou cair ao atender.

-Scully...

-Por que ainda está aí parada? Dirija!

-Oh!

A ligação caiu. Scully olhou em torno segundos antes de dar a partida e acelerar. Saiu do estacionamento cantando pneus e na rua, quase bateu em outro veículo que ia passando.

Pela terceira vez o telefone tocou. Estava em cima do painel do carro e ela atendeu com os dedos trêmulos.

-Alô...!

-Rodovia noventa e cinco, Baltimore. Venha sozinha e não fale com ninguém. Terá um furgão negro esperando fora da estrada no quilômetro quarenta.

Outra vez desligaram. Scully estava assustada pensando se deveria chamar Skinner ou prosseguir sozinha. Sabia que o procedimento padrão do FBI seria entrar em contato com seu superior e pô-lo a par do que estava acontecendo. Mas na teoria tudo sempre era mais fácil.

Assim, Scully preferiu obedecer à voz desconhecida do outro lado da linha que possivelmente estava usando de meios modernos para evitar o rastreamento das chamadas.

Preferia se arriscar em receber uma advertência de Skinner do que perder Mulder para sempre. Aquelas pessoas pareciam querer alguma coisa dela ou jamais fariam aquele tipo de contato.

Angustiada pelo longo caminho que teria a percorrer, ela precisou manter a velocidade para não chamar a atenção. De Washington para Maryland deveria levar duas horas se o trânsito estivesse razoável. No porta-luvas apanhou o mapa da região e passeou os olhos por ele imaginando se a escolha do local era à aleatória ou se haveria um cativeiro pelas redondezas onde Mulder pudesse estar.

Por volta das quatro e vinte da tarde, Scully chegou ao quilômetro quarenta. Diminuiu a velocidade vagando os olhos pelo acostamento até localizar o furgão negro indicado pelo homem do telefone.

Seu carro estacionou de lado, fora da pista e numa posição segura. Esperou alguns segundos porque não viu ninguém. Seu celular vibrou, no que ela etendeu imediatamente.

-Estou aqui.

-Saia do carro, mas deixei sua arma e o celular.

-Se eu abandonar o meu carro aqui, ele será identificado e logo terá todo o FBI atrás de mim também.

-Já pensei nisso. Agora saia do carro e caminhe até o furgão calmamente.

Scully obedeceu. Deixou a arma, o celular e foi na direção do furgão. Antes mesmo de entrar nele, a porta lateral abriu e um homem loiro lhe deu passagem. Outro homem estava ao volante. Era negro, muito musculoso. Um terceiro que ocupava o banco do carona na frente, desembarcou e foi para o carro dela pronto para seguir viagem.

Para sua surpresa eles voltaram pela rodovia noventa e cinco aproximadamente quinze quilômetros. Havia uma rota paralela e na placa escrito: Bel Air.

Durante o tempo em que esteve com o homem sisudo, Scully não fez perguntas. Por Mulder ela arriscaria tudo, até a própria vida.

Como entendia muito bem de mapas e conhecia a região, Scully considerou que deveria estar entre Baltimore e Pensylvania. Não conhecia nenhuma atividade terrorista naquela região, mesmo porque era um lugar bastante populoso, com pouca aridez e rodovias fiscalizadas eletronicamente.

Seu traseiro começava a doer depois de quarenta minutos aguentando os sacolejos da estrada de terra batida. Viu árvores frondosas e uma choupana sob a sombra de alguns pinheiros secos.

Seu carro foi estacionado perto de uma cerca e o furgão parou diante do jardim descuidado.

-Vamos, está sendo esperada lá dentro.

O mesmo homem loiro a ajudou a descer. Segurou no seu braço e a conduziu escadas acima para dentro da choupana.

Scully não teve muito tempo de ver ao redor. Percebeu alguns parcos móveis e certa desorganização de caixas de papelão por toda parte com os nomes de referência riscados.

-Cuidado com os degraus.

Seis degraus levavam para outro cômodo abaixo do nível do solo e ali, naquele ambiente mais arejado e de boa iluminação, Scully viu seis pessoas trabalhando em mesas metálicas equipadas com potentes microscópios e outros apetrechos científicos.

-Srta. Scully...

Ela se voltou ouvindo a voz familiar. A mesma que lhe falara por telefone.

-Dr. Kyle.

-Folgo em vê-la bem. Posso dizer o mesmo do seu parceiro, já que chegou em tempo.

-Está com o Mulder? Ainda tentando manipular tecido humano com seus experimentos bizarros?

O homem gordo e alto sorriu calmamente.

-Infelizmente tive problemas com a pele sintética, mas surgiu outra coisa melhor a partir de um erro meu e eu quero dividir esta descoberta com você.

Scully foi impelida pelo homem loiro porque Julian Kyle estava de mão estendida convidando-a.

-O que quer de nós, Dr. Kyle?

-Digamos que eu queira algo especificamente de você, Srta. Scully. O seu parceiro foi apenas uma maneira que eu encontrei para contatá-la.

Ela assentiu balançando a cabeça pensativa.

-E como acha que vai me convencer a ajudá-lo de alguma coisa?

-Me acompanhe.

Desconfiada, Scully o seguiu para outra sala mais atrás. Kyle acendeu a luz e uma jaula de ferro se definiu no centro do espaço reservado. Dentro da jaula, algo como um animal peludo e gigantesco se moveu reagindo imediatamente ao cheiro da jovem agente que à princípio nada entendeu.

-Está vendo, Srta. Scully? – Dr. Kyle sussurrou um pouco mais atrás – Aí está o seu parceiro. Exatamente como eu lhe prometi.

Continua.


End file.
